


Padfoot's Valentine's Day

by Accio_mischief



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Artist Remus Lupin, Implied Lily/James, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 17:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13686174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accio_mischief/pseuds/Accio_mischief
Summary: Sirius is pinning over a friend of a friend and takes it upon himself to go after him.





	Padfoot's Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know how this came to be. I just thought a nice fluffy Valentine's Day oneshot would be fun. Enjoy!

Remus usually never worked around Valentine’s Day. He hated when his commissions filled up with endless couples wanting their portraits done. It wasn’t that he was bitter it was just that…. No never mind he was totally bitter.

 

This year though he had really needed the money after having to take the Christmas season off for personal issues. So, he took as many commissions as he possibly could. He would photograph his way through the city if he had to. So, all through January he had couple after couple coming in and sitting for photos together for Valentine’s Day. He even had individuals come in for _special_ photos for their significant others. Remus usually hated these kind of photos. They made him a bit uncomfortable but usually made him a ton of money, so he kept it an option at the studio.

 

A week before Valentine’s he received the weirdest email of his entire career.

 

_Hello Mr. Lupin,_

_Hope you’re having a good day. I saw some photos you took for my friend and his fiancé and went to check out your website. You’re photos are quite something. I noticed your Valentine’s special and would like to participate. My Valentine’s this year is my pup Padfoot. I understand this is a bit unusual. I wasn’t sure if you did animal photos, didn’t see any on the site. I wanted to ask before showing up, you understand. Anyway, I’d like Valentine’s themed photos of my pup. I only just got him and he’s great, sure to make all my exes jealous, you know? Let me know!_

_Thanks,_

_Sirius O. Black_

 

Remus had read through it a few times, very confused. He recognized the name “Black” from a lot of press the family had gone through in the last few years but also because his childhood neighbour knew one of the Black sons, which if he had to guess was this one, _Sirius._

 

He could only assume he was talking about Lily and her fiancé in the email. Remus had shot their engagement announcement photos. They were a lovely couple although the husband was a bit of a goof, if you asked Remus.

 

Remus had also offered to take the wedding photos but Lily wouldn’t hear of it. He was not to work the wedding, he would be a guest. James, her fiancé had also offered him a spot as one of the groomsmen as Remus was practically Lily’s brother. He had said it was the least he could do as Lily’s actual sister had refused to attend the wedding.

 

Remus sighed as he read over the email again. He had never met any of James’ friends. If they were anything like James then Remus was bound to have his hands full. Not to mention the fact that this was going to be a photo shoot for a puppy.

 

He hit the respond button.

 

_Mr. Black,_

_Yes, it would be possible to do photos for your dog. If you could drop by the studio tomorrow or the day after we could get it sorted. Tomorrow between 11 a.m. and 2 p.m. or Monday at any point after 4 p.m. Please let me know so I can have an area ready._

_See you then,_

_Full Moon Photos_

_Remus Lupin_

 

Within 10 minutes there was email saying Sirius Black would be here around noon the next day. Remus logged it into the studio calendar and then got back to editing the mound of couples photos that were to be sent out in the next week.

 

*******

 

The next day Remus was cleaning out one of the rooms in the studio and trying to figure out how to set it up for a dog. There was a lot of expensive equipment around that he didn’t want a dog anywhere near.

 

He had never shot animals for his studio before. He had had to do some animal photography at art school but it was a very short unit.

 

He had tried calling Lily to ask about Sirius but she hadn’t picked up and he had remembered she was having a work retreat and all the primary school teachers she worked with were off doing a bonding exercises at some spa an hour out of the city. He had contemplated texting James about the situation but decided they weren’t exactly at that point in their relationship just yet.

 

******* 

Sirius was nervous. He had been secretly (and not so secretly) pinning over Remus Lupin for _months_. He had seen photos of Remus and Lily in her apartment and instantly believed him to be the most handsome man he’d ever [not] laid eyes on.

 

Sirius had known James since they were about 10 years old. They’d gone to boarding school until they both graduated. James’ family had even taken him in when he family kicked him out at 16.

 

After graduating, Sirius had taken a gap year and gone traveling around America and Canada while James was gone straight to the University of Manchester. In his first year James had met Lily and instantly fallen for her. A year later when Sirius started at the university James and Lily were going strong and living together. Sirius moved in with them and got along fairly well with Lily.

 

Two years later, after graduating U of M, Lily was offered a teaching job with a very prestigious primary school in central London so she moved down there. James stayed with Sirius as he was continuing to medical school in Manchester. Also, Sirius had another year left in his writing degree.

 

Before the big move, James had proposed to Lily saying he would follow her out to central after he was done with med school. He couldn’t imagine living away from her.

 

Sirius had only been out to London to visit Lily twice since she moved last summer but he had seen the photos that she kept with her childhood friends, Remus, and soon wouldn’t shut up about him.

 

It took pretty much no time at all for Lily and James to realize Sirius was crushing hard. Only problem was Remus had just gotten out of a really horrible relationship and Lily wasn’t ready to try setting them up just yet.

 

Now though, it was three months later and Sirius was a bit tired of waiting on Lily. So, he made up an excuse to go meet Remus himself. He didn’t know much about the blonde, other than the fact that he and Lily had grown up living next door to one another and had been fast friends all through school. Remus loved reading and worked at both a library and a book store all through college so he would be able to afford to open his own photography studio as soon as he finished art school. This made Sirius like him even more, as he was a writer and took reading very seariously.

 

“Full Moon Photos” was a small but very popular photography studio near Camden Town and Remus’ entire world revolved around it. He had made a bit of a name for himself during commissions through school and had many clients coming back for more once his studio was finally set up last year.

 

Sirius had seen the photos, and they were gorgeous.

 

He was holding his tiny black lab in his arms as he walked through the crowded streets of Camden Town. It was too busy to let Padfoot run around, he’d probably get trambled underfoot.

 

It had been a bit of an adventure to get him down to the city on the three hour train ride but in all honestly, Padfoot was his pride and joy and he was a bit excited to have some cute photos of his new pup.

 

He saw the neon sign reading _Full Moon Photos_ with the silhouette of a wolf howling at a moon. Sirius smiled. It was a cute play on his name, Wolfy McWerewolf.

 

He took a deep breath as he stood their admiring the sign and then Padfoot started to wiggle trying to get free and Sirius laughed as he reached out to push the door open.

 

A small bell above the door jingled as he walked through. The man behind the front desk looked up an smiled. He was definitely not Remus Lupin. The man, who looked more like a boy, was short and a little chubby. He had dirty blonde hair that was a massive mess on the top of his head. He looked quite young and Sirius guessed he was some intern that had been hired to man the front desk.

 

“Hello, you must be Black, correct?” the man squeeked at him with a small wave. Sirius nodded and walked up to the desk.

 

“Rem was just trying to find a bowl to fill with water for your dog, he’ll be in in a minute. Also, you can put him down,” he noted as Padfoot continued his squirming in Sirius’ arms. “No one else should be in for a while, unless we get walk ins but it’s Sunday, so probably not.” He was talking really fast so Sirius just nodded and put Padfoot on the ground.

 

Padfoot gave a small bark of excitement and started running around the small lobby. Sirius sighed. This was going to be a long day if Pads didn’t calm down soon.

 

Sirius spent a few minutes talking to the boy behind the counter. He found out his name was Peter and that he was a cousin of Remus’ who was attending school near by and Remus had offered him a job as an assistant to help around the studio.

 

Soon Padfoot jumped up and ran at one of the side doors and a second later it was opening to reveal the most beautiful man Sirius had ever seen, honestly.

 

Remus Lupin was a sight to behold. He was very tall, easily over six feet. He had crazy curly dark blonde hair that stuck up a bit all over the place. He was currently laughing as he leaned down towards the dog and Sirius’ heart stopped.

 

This was happening. Remus was right there. He was gorgeous. His laugh was gorgeous. His smile was gorgeous. Everything about him was gorgeous. He was petting Padfoot and laughing as the puppy tried to jump up and lick his face.

 

“Hello, you must be mister Padfoot. How are you, little guy?” he was laughing as he patted Padfoot’s head. Then he looked up at Sirius and honestly, Sirius forgot to breathe. It was all a bit much. Those green eyes were as bright as Lily’s and yet totally different too.

 

Sirius gave a shaky smile and felt a flush creep up his neck.

 

“Sorry, he’s a l-little excited. Been cooped up in a train all day.”

 

Remus just smiled at him and stood up. He held out a hand. “I’m Remus, you must be Sirius, right? I think I’ve heard Lily mention you before.”

 

Up-close Remus was even more stunning. He had a sprinkling of freckles across his pale face. His teeth were perfectly white and straight. His nose was a bit too big but if fit him perfectly and he had a tiny indent on the side of his nose, meaning he was recently wearing glasses.

 

Sirius shook his hand and beamed at him trying to ignore the fact that his face was growing warm.

 

“Yes, I loved the shots you did for her and James. He’s my best mate. We are actually up visiting Lils this week. She gets back from the retreat tomorrow and then the kids are on vacation next week so we came up to hang out with her.”

 

Remus smiled at him then went behind the counter next to Peter. Padfoot trotted on after him and all three men chuckled.

 

“Padfoot has found his new best friend,” Sirius sighed.

 

Padfoot gave out a small bark and the men all laughed again.

 

“Just a second, little guy. Got to make sure you’re checked in and we can go do some pictures.” Remus typed something in to the computer and told Peter he could have his lunch break as long as he brought back a ham and cheese crepe for him.

 

Soon Remus was leading Sirius and Padfoot into a small room with a green screen backdrop.

 

“Okay, I don’t typically do animal shots so we are just going to roll with it and see how he’s doing,” Remus said as he pulled out a basket full of pink and red toys.

 

Sirius raised an eyebrow at the basket and Remus chuckled.

 

“It’s a bunch of baby toys, we get a ton of babies in here and they help kids look at the camera,” Remus said with a smile and handed them over to Sirius.

 

Soon they were off taking photos and it was a long process. Padfoot really just wanted to play and he was just as in love with Remus as Sirius was. Remus wasn’t getting frustrated, which was great because Sirius was pretty sure if their roles were reversed he would be going mad. But Remus was oddly having a ton of fun with the dog, running around with him and laughing.

 

Sirius was slowly losing his mind. Remus was absolutely perfect. They had talked a lot as Remus took photos of Padfoot. They had way too much in common and Sirius was going to tell Lily off when he got back to her’s later. She should have set them up forever ago.

 

After the hour was up Sirius was contemplating asking him out. That was the whole point of this entire visit, right? But he was so beyond nervous. What if Remus wasn’t thinking along the same lines? What if Remus was already seeing someone else? Lily hadn’t said anything about Remus to him in so long.

 

Sirius was opening his mouth to ask Remus if he wanted to grab dinner when Remus said, “If you can come back tomorrow, I’ll have them ready for you. Around closing time? A little before 6pm?”

 

Sirius smiled and agreed. He knew Remus could totally email the photos to him. Was he making an excuse to see him again? Sirius left the studio felling like he could float up and away at any second.

 

*******

The next night Sirius made his way down to the studio, without Padfoot, who was at the apartment keeping James company until Lily can home later. He was practically skipping down the street he was in such a good mood.

 

He had gotten Remus’ phone number off of James and texted him asking if he wanted Sirius to pick him up and food since he would be walking through Camden market and it was about dinner time. Remus had said sure and recommended a pizza shop.

 

So, Sirius was totally about to sit down and have dinner with Remus and that was all he could think about. He felt lighter than air.

 

He walked into “Full Moon Photos” beaming at Remus who was sat behind the counter typing away at the computer.

 

“Hey, mind switching the sign? It’d too late for any walk-ins now,” Remus asked as he stood up.

 

Sirius did so and then followed Remus to his office. It was a tiny little room with hundreds of photos all over the walls and a large overflowing bookshelf in the corner. Remus sat and the desk and pulled out a chair next to him for Sirius to sit down.

 

They spent the next 20 minutes going over all the photos from the day before and choosing which ones to print. They ate their pizza and laughed over Padfoot’s antics. Sirius knew this wasn’t a date, but it wasn’t exactly a business meeting either.

 

As they were wrapping up and Sirius was paying for the photos, they were talking about James and Lily’s upcoming wedding. Sirius found out that they were both set to be groomsmen, and he was simply ecstatic.

 

Soon Remus was closing up and they were walking out together. Sirius realized his moment had finally come. They were no longer ‘working together’ he could totally ask him out. _He should ask him out. Now._

 

“Hey,” Sirius started and Remus looked up at him as he locked the front door. “Would you like to maybe, possibly… er, go have dinner with me this week?”

 

Remus’ head quirked to the side.

 

“A date?”

 

Sirius nodded and felt himself start to overheat. He knew he was blushing and he prayed it was dark enough that Remus wouldn’t see.

 

“Yea, sure alright. How’s Wednesday?”

 

“Valentine’s Day?” Sirius chuckled.

 

Remus started to laugh too, “yea, I guess so.”

 

Sirius beamed at him and nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, check out the Ravenclaw Remus fic i'm doing too. There's a new chapter over there as well! Happy Valentine's Day! I didn't have time to fully edit this so sorry for any mishaps.


End file.
